


The Magic Of Music

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Series: Karneval Drabbles Collection [4]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Music, Sweet, headphones, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wondered what it would be like to wear headphones for the first time... this was what I got xD enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Of Music

The song ended, and Yogi took his earplugs out. Gareki lay beside him on the bed, reading.  
"Hey," Yogi said, tapping him on the back and offering him the earplugs. "Try these, you'll like them."  
"Alright," Gareki agreed, taking them.  
Yogi pressed play and the song he had been listening to repeated. Gareki jumped as it started, he had never worn earplugs before.  
"What is this?!" he exclaimed. "I love it!"  
Yogi cranked up the volume and Gareki grinned widely. Yogi could hear a faint beat, but he wasn't sure if it was the music or his own happy heart.


End file.
